Known hand grenades are equipped as a rule with a mechanical ignition system with a set ignition delay time. If the hand grenade is released from the hand after a pin is drawn, the active charge is initiated after about 4 seconds. A variation of this time by the shooter of the hand grenade is not possible.
A predetermined ignition delay time of this type restricts the use of the hand grenades i.a. whenever the tactical situation requires a precise triggering of the hand grenade in accordance with the situation (e.g. in house-to-house fighting). A further disadvantage of the set ignition delay time is the possibility for the opponent to throw back a thrown hand grenade or to take cover.
Furthermore a hand grenade whose safety has been released and that has been released from the hand cannot be secured again, so that the user of the hand grenade is particularly endangered if the hand grenade with a pulled pin falls from his hand and he does not succeed in bringing it out of the danger zone within 4 seconds.
The object of the invention is to disclose a hand grenade in which the ignition is triggered without delay after it has been thrown into an appropriate target area, if the tactical situation requires this. Moreover if the hand grenade is accidentally dropped after the safety is released, no endangerment of the shooter should arise.